Little Brother, Special Friend
by kazumigirl
Summary: Sesshoumaru looks back on his childhood when Inuyasha was only a small child, and an attached little brother. How does he feel about his half-demon brother, and does he change him in any way? R&R please!


Little Brother,Special Friend

Disclaimer: Tell me why I couldn't have made Inuyasha?! Why couldn't I have been the genious to create this magnificent series?! Oh well, kudos to you, Rumiko Takashi

When Father met that woman, that human woman, I was angry. I had recently lost my own mother, and felt threatened to have someone take her place. It felt even worse when _he_ was born. It was a hectic morning when his mother went into labor with him, and father acted like a panicky little girl. Pathetic behavior for a demon. I didn't do anything. For all I cared, she could have difficulties delivering it and they could both die. Father rushed his mother to a nearby midwife's house, telling me to stay behind.

My father had traded my mother's memories and I for some powerless human and their future child. I was no more than a painful memory of a dead woman my father used to love. Now, with this new woman, and new baby coming along, I would be no more than a distant shadow. A small voice in the background. It did make feel better to believe my father trusted me by myself.

Hours later, they both came home, holding a bundle. Father, the powerful demon I looked up to, was smiling and giggling like a crazed teenage girl. The woman was smiling sweetly into the blankets. Though I hate to admit it, I was curious, and began to sniff the blanket. A sneeze came from it. I quickly backed away.

"Sesshoumaru, this is your new brother." Father said, motioning to his wife.

She smiled adoringly at me, then lowered the blanket. My curiousity got the best of me, and I peeked over cautiously. A small creature with big floppy ears and amber eyes stared back at me. I silently growled. This was not my brother. This was a stuffed animal. It yawned. I turned away.

"Well," Father smiled, "What do you think?"

I stared coldly at him.

"I think it's an insult to demons."

Father would have truly killed me for that remark, but the woman stopped him. That weak human actually had the ability to do so, surprising.

"Let him go, he only needs time, that's all." She said.

Well, after a few weeks, the stuffed animal's name turned into "Inuyasha". So creative, and I must say, even as a baby, this thing was a pest.

He began babbling sounds, screaming at night, sleeping during the day, and eating nonstop. I actually felt sorry for his mother once in a while.

Because I didn't like him, I was already making plans to take him deep in the woods, and leave him there. That way, my life would slightly return to the way I had it. The plan was well coaxed, and I decided to do it when Father and his wife went out on an evening stroll one night. I walked into the small room where they kept him, and he sat on a little futon, on his back actually, sucking his toes. What a nusicance. I approached him and growled. Even as a half demon, he should have got the message that I hated him right there, but he rolled over to his stomach, looked at me, and smiled.

"SESSIE!" He screamed in a babbling manner.

I couldn't do it. That small attempt at my name foiled my plan to get rid of the child. He had actually said my name, and smiled at me. I would never say he was cute, but if there was a similar word I could think of at the moment, he'd fit it.

It was not too long before Inuyasha became attached to me. He was only learning to walk, so he wasn't much of a playmate, but he still insisted on coming with me. Whenever I began to walk out the door, he'd crawl over to me and raise his hands.

"Me too! Me too!" He'd squeal.

When I refused him, mainly giving a warning growl, he'd howl his head off, screaming at the top of his lungs. Mothe- I mean, Father's wife would seem to appear out of nowhere and say, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, it won't kill you to take him with you."

I was literally stuck with him. And to make matters worse, he was curious about everything.

Anything we passed, with him on my back, he'd point to it and ask, "What's that, Sessie?"

Very annoying.

While I was eating lunch in our kitchen a month later, Inuyasha sat on the floor across from me, with his mother feeding him mashed yams. He looked at me as he messily chewed his food. Just to see what he'd do, I raised my eyebrows twice and winked. He burst with laughter, choking on his food. Honestly, I don't see how it was that funny, but it soon became clear afterward that everything I did was funny to Inuyasha. If I said something worth only a chuckle, That little half demon would fall into a fit of lung-collapsing hysterics.

By the time he learned to walk, he was always right along side of me wherever I went. Still asking questions about everything, and even worse, he began to immitate me. When I picked up a scent in the air and sniffed, he'd look at me, then do the same. If I told father to quit singing, Inuyasha would stop clapping along and harshly say, "Stoppit."

With Inuyasha becoming my shadow, my life was changing. When I ate breakfast, he sat right up against me, ignoring my personal space and ate everything just as I did. When I went outside, he'd stop whatever he was doing and chase me out the door. Once when this happened, I just stood outside and yawned. He, who was already prepared to wrestle or race, relaxed his muscles and tried his hardest to make a real yawn. When I helped his mother with the chores, he'd come over and make a mess, which his mother called "trying his best to help".

When I went to bathe, he'd already be naked in the tub. When I went to my futon to go to sleep, he'd already be in it. When I woke up, he'd yawn heavily and follow me to the kitchen. 

There was no way around it, the kid wasn't planning to leave me alone, and in a strange way, that made me feel special. I knew it was common for younger siblings to grow an attachment to their older siblings, but I didn't think I'd ever feel anything about it.

One breezy afternoon as we walked down a forest trail, Inuyasha began telling me how he, all by himself, fought off a bear demon. I just nodded. There was no point in arguing. The little half bread was too dumb to know when to quit anyways.

"Sessie, look! Honey Suckles!" He suddenly exclaimed, stopping and peering at a row of the tiny flowers. 

I shrugged.

"So?"

He was already making his way over to them. I was going to warn him of the thorns near, but he interuppted me before I could even speak.

"How many do want, Sessie? Mm...they smell so good." He said.

I casually watched as he made one frolicking leap into the patch of plants, and then saw his face crumple.

"Oww! My foot!" He cried, and leaned down to free himself.

This only made him loose his balance and fall in. After a moan or two, the wailing began. It wasn't unfamiliar. I watched him sit there in cry for a moment, gazing in horror at the little sharp burs stuck into him. He then, with only one honey suckle in his little hand, looked at me. His little eyes filled with tears.

Even though I was barefoot as well, I stepped into the patch, feeling thorns dig into my skin, and lifted my younger brother out. Carefully, I removed a vine of thorns from his leg, and stepped out of the patch. 

I then carefully set him in the grass, and pulled his foot forward. He already had an idea of what I was going to do.

"Don't!" He squealed, curling his little toes.

"Shut up. I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

He whimpered for a moment, then relaxed his foot, and as I began to pull the the sharp, little needles out. He bit his lip as I did so. When I was finished, I smiled at him.

"All done." I told him.

Inuyasha took his little foot in his hands, and began to lick the sore spots. I pulled the thorns out of my own foot while he did this.

After a small moment of silence, Inuyasha handed me the crumpled flower he had retrieved. I looked at it.

It was only a small, wilted plant physically, but a great deal of priceless value soared through it. Inuyasha wanted me to have it, only because I was everythign to him. I took it and examined it. He smiled brightly at me. I handed it back to him. He gave me a sad look.

"You keep it. It's a symbol of bravery because you're the one who went into the thorn patch to get it." I said.

Inuyasha frowned.

"But I got it for you, Sessie. I want you-"

I pulled out the syrup like thread inside and shoved it in his mouth, He began to lick it.

"Inuyasha, you're a..."

He looked at me.

"I'm a what?"

I just shook my head.

"Don't worry about it."

Even years later, now, I know the truth. The truth that even as we bitterly fight eachother, that we remember our childhood, and that's what keeps us special friends on the inside. He may only be my little brother, but he's my special friend.

The End

A/N: So how was that? Pretty corny. If you liked it, R& R please. It's like tips for authors! ^-^


End file.
